Everything We Say and Do
by Alanna1231
Summary: At least here, with you, I can enjoy my Christmas Eve.


**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It isn't even November yet, but I've been ready for Christmas since our first snowfall, which was the first weekend in October. I couldn't help it! Many, many thanks to my wonderful (and patient!) beta, **hpaich**. Without her, this story would probably have remained in my files, locked away.

*****

The lab doors opened with a resounding whoosh as Booth stepped between them, trench coat in hand. The building was empty, save for a few lingering techs who were in the process of powering down their workstations, in a noticeable hurry to leave for the night. The silence was not something he was familiar with, even at the late hour, and he found it eerily consoling as he was bathed in the flashing red, green and white of the fluorescent Christmas lights adorning the walkway above. Various other decorations were scattered throughout the work stations and tables, looking incongruous next to the beakers, microscopes and computer equipment that surrounded the platform. All in all, it was rather cheery, even for a setting as severe as the Medico-Legal Lab.

Booth approached his partner's office and rapped softly on the already open door to alert her of his presence. A subdued "come in" came from somewhere in the vicinity of her couch, though barely audible above the smooth jazz floating from her speakers. Kenny G's rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" played powerfully from the CD player atop her filing cabinet, and Booth smiled despite himself. He tossed his coat over the back of her computer chair and crossed the room to adjust the volume to a more comfortable level.

He turned to find her sitting cross-legged on her couch, holding a mug of something steamy between her hands. Brennan looked up at him with a tired smile and shifted closer to the armrest, allowing him room to sit. She didn't say anything as he took his place beside her, but sipped her beverage carefully, and nodded towards the additional steaming mug she had left on the coffee table for him.

Grinning, Booth leaned forward and grasped the hot drink in his hands. "Thanks, Bones", he said quietly after taking a cautious sip. "You always did make the best hot chocolate."

Brennan replaced her own cup on the table and leaned back against the cushions again. "I figured you could use some warmth after spending the last four hours standing in the snow." She rested her head along the back of the couch before continuing. "Did they ever locate the murder weapon?"

Booth shook his head, and then blew across the top of his hot chocolate, cooling it in the process. "No. The snow accumulation was too much, we couldn't see anything. There was already a good foot and a half of snow covering that field." He paused and glanced in the direction of her window. Even more snow was falling heavily on the already covered trees and shrubs outside her office. "And another foot is expected tonight, so we'll resume the search as soon as my guys can clear away some of the snow," he finished. She glanced at him surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye. Even though she could tell he was grateful to be inside and warm once more, she knew he was distressed about not being able to find the missing evidence needed to close their latest case. Without the gun in question, the investigation would likely cease without an arrest.

They sat in companionable silence for the next few minutes, peacefully savoring their respective drinks as the snow continued to blanket the earth outside.

Brennan finally broke the stillness as she turned to him. "Thanks for being here with me, Booth", she said quietly. "I know you probably have somewhere else you'd rather be on Christmas Eve…" Her last sentence trailed off as she looked self-consciously down at her hands. A few moments passed before she looked up to see him setting his hot chocolate down once again. He slowly scooted towards her to close some of the distance between them, as she took a small breath and continued. "I just…just wanted to be somewhere comfortable…familiar tonight. I generally feel more at home here, at the lab, than I do in my apartment, and with today being Christmas Eve, I wanted to feel – I don't know? – at ease, I guess you could say." She quickly looked down at her hands for a second time and whispered, "I know that probably sounds irrational."

Brennan was more than a little surprised when she suddenly felt Booth's warm fingers intertwine with her own, and she raised her eyes slowly. The space between their bodies was now no more than a few inches, and even with the length of his workday, she could still smell faint traces of his cologne. However, it was the resolute look on his face, more than anything else, that stilled the breath deep within her lungs.

"Hey Bones, listen. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now", he said earnestly as he gently traced the knuckles of her hand with his own. "Parker is with Rebecca and Brent visiting her parents for the holiday, and I would probably just have sat in my apartment, moping all night anyway. At least here, with you, I can enjoy my Christmas Eve. So really, I should be thanking you," he encouraged with a small laugh.

Never breaking her gaze, she brought her other hand up and covered their still-clasped fingers. A slight smile raised the corners of her mouth while she took comfort in the warmth and feel of his hand enfolded within her own. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be either, Booth."

They remained this way for several long moments before Booth finally released her hand and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind is head. He stole another peek her way before shifting his gaze to the ceiling.

"There's just one thing, though, Bones", he said, breaking the silence as she lifted her mug yet again. "If the music's gonna be on, we are _not_ listening to this crap." He grinned mischievously, then braced himself for the playful, but inevitable, punch in the arm he knew he deserved.


End file.
